


Ghosts of Copper and Rubies

by ShittyHero



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, McShimada, Middle!McCree, Multi, Protective Genji, Shimadacest, Top!Hanzo, Vampire Genji, Werecree, Young Hanzo and McCree, bottom!Genji, scenting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: Outlaw McCree is on the run after the fall of Overwatch and flees to the quiet countryside of Hanamura which has been rumoured to be abandoned due to the strong presence of ghosts inhabiting it. Sounds as good a place as any to lay low with the threat of a full moon soon looming over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song: [Bleeding by 2WinS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orsjmHratcw)

Tonight would be a full moon, and McCree could feel the ache of it in his bones; a dull, throbbing pain that only grew more intense as sunlight faded away and the shadows grew longer, melting into the night. All of his senses heightened exponentially, and in backwards order of his human senses. First came scent, the sweet scent of cherry blossoms permeating the crisp, clean air was a blessing on his nose after the cloying stink of the city, of decaying bodies left behind, and the acrid stench of fear in a life he’d fled. Or so he’d thought. 

Beneath the refreshing layer of sweetly, scented air was another provoking cocktail of scents. A low growl left McCree’s lips as he chased the scent, nostrils flaring as he tried to pick it apart. It wasn’t long before the scent became more pronounced as moonlight finally peeked through the clouds and sent McCree to his knees with the change overcoming him. Despite the pain of the change, it was a smooth transition - fur flowed up from beneath, swallowing skin. His limbs elongated fluidly like the flow of water, giving him an extra two feet of height to his already six foot frame and a bushy tail that helped to balance his bowed, wolfish legs. His arm felt uncomfortably tight around the metal prosthetic, but like the discomfort pre-change, it was a bearable one that he had grown accustomed to after so many years. 

But with the change came a new pain - one he was unfamiliar with. As the undercurrent of scents from earlier became more pronounced post-change, it brought with them a sharp pang of longing in his chest and a howl bubbled low in his throat, threatening to burst. It smelled like the nose wrinkling scent of copper with a promise of danger. But it also smelled like home. 

And he longed to call to it. 

\---

McCree chased the scent to a nearby, abandoned castle. Despite the sense of many centuries of age weighing on the castle, it was surprisingly well-kept. The gardens, though overgrown and threatening to overtake the castle grounds, were obviously watered and tended to without a weed in sight. McCree’s claws made a light scraping sound against the paper and wood doors as he entered, coming up clean of dust. He pricked his ears up, listening for any sounds of life, amber eyes searching the shadows warily. 

The intoxicating scent of _home_ was heavy in the air, and McCree’s mouth couldn’t help but water slightly with desire. He just wanted to roll around in that scent, let it wrap around himself like a safety blanket. But now that he was in the thick of it, he could smell something else too - faintly there and it sent little alarms ringing in the primal instincts part of his brain. Slightly musty with a hint of death - but without the decay. He couldn’t quite describe the scent, but it brought a wrinkle of distaste to his nose. He padded along the wooden floors quietly, seeking out the fresher scents of home; tracking it slowly but surely to its source,. 

One set of shoji was open, letting the moonlight filter onto what McCree could only describe as a sleeping beauty. Perhaps it was the infamous ghost of the grounds. Even with the moonlight throwing harsh shadows on the other man’s face, McCree could tell he was a tad too pale for any healthy living being. Silky black hair flowed across his pillow, framing a regal face made up of high cheekbones and a neatly trimmed beard just gracing his chin, pointing towards full lips which were slightly parted, softening the sharpness of his face as his breaths rose and fell steadily in sleep. 

The smell of copper and sweet jasmine wafted enticingly heavy from the strange man. McCree’s eyes were dilated, drinking in the sight of him. The scent was intoxicating. He crept closer. The man never stirred. But that nose ruffling scent of death also lingered all over the man, and a snarl twisted McCree’s lips. He wanted to erase that scent, to put his own scent on the other man, to mark him as _his._

A clawed hand reached out, surprisingly gentle, to lift the sleeping man’s wrist. McCree took a deep whiff of the heady, sweet smell coming from him and had the strong urge to tug the other man close. McCree’s lips brushed the other man’s fingertips reverently before his eyes took in the sight of horizontal scars lining the right hand side of his now exposed wrist. The scent of blood was fresh on one which laid close to the middle of his forearm. McCree couldn’t help himself. It smelt so good, and he just wanted to lick the pain away from this man who smelled of home to him.

But before McCree could even have a taste, a blur at his peripheral vision and what felt like an 18-wheeler rammed harshly into his side; knocking him away from the sleeping man. They tumbled off the porch, into the sandy ground below. A hiss of warning was snarled dangerously close to his neck, and surprisingly strong arms for such a lithe body pressed threatening down punishingly on his throat to keep him down. McCree’s claws dug into the other’s arms, a thick, rumbling snarl escaping his lips in retaliation. His attacker’s body was so cold! Like ice against the werewolf’s feverish heat in comparison. That musky nose wrinkling scent, identical to the one that tainted the sleeping man’s, came off of him in waves. His attacker sported pale green hair which would have been comical to the werewolf in any other situation. A pretty, boyish face free of facial hair stared down at him icily with narrowed eyes. Dainty fangs protruded past his upper lips in a snarl. A vampire. 

\---

The night brought a pulse of life to Genji’s prone form. Fingertips twitched, as if seeking to clutch something. His head lolled and his first breath of the night left his lips in a whispered sigh. In less than a blink, he had sat up inhumanly fast, eyes opening with a flash of gold before darkening once more to a dark, honey color. He moved with the liquid grace of a predator, and was out to seek his prey. He brushed aside the heavy black curtains separating him from where he knew his prey would be; a smirk already dancing across his lips. But the smirk quickly died away, replaced by a snarl twisting his lips, as he saw an unfamiliar creature pawing what was _his_. 

How dare the intruder leave any lingering scent on Hanzo. Unworthy. 

Like the crack of a whip, Genji was on the stranger without a moment’s hesitation, fangs seeking to sink into the other’s neck. He could taste the scent of something spicy and smoky on his tongue which wafted up from the furred creature strongly. He struggled with the larger man, but both were locked in a temporary stalemate. But Genji knew his strength was outmatched. A fine waver was beginning to show in his arm muscles, which he unhappily noted wasn’t seen in the other man’s thick, furred arms -- arm and metal appendage, he noted on further inspection. He knew he would not be able to bear down on the other man for long. But if he could not win with brute strength, perhaps then with speed and wit. He hoped like most large creatures, the stranger would be slower than he was. He tilted his head in a bird like gesture, eyes narrowed while trying to assess what the other could be capable of. He could whittle him down. He was already laying out plans on how to take care of this stranger when their fight was interrupted by a deep, cultured voice that sent a shiver of joy down Genji’s spine, and to his distaste, down the creature’s spine as well. 

“Cease.” 

A silver tipped arrow made it’s way into the edge of Genji’s vision, pointed directly at the intruder’s head. 

\---

Hanzo’s body felt leaden when he had laid down in his futon for what he had planned on as a short nap. The warm, spring afternoon was lulling him to sleep, combined with a pervasive sense of fatigue. He had fed Genji only moments ago, adding another bright red accent to his pale wrist. He’d also carefully styled his vain, younger brother’s hair and added cat eye eyeliner to the other’s eyes, just as he knew Genji would like it. He noticed there was a fine tremble to his hands, but he ignored it, figuring he just needed to rest. Or perhaps he needed a more iron-rich diet. Maybe both. He heaved a heavy sigh, running away from what he knew was the real problem. He could not sustain Genji’s diet everyday by himself. It had been easy in the beginning, when they had staged a rebellion against the clan. Plenty of lives that would not be missed had gone towards Genji’s initial blood thirst. Lives that had threatened Genji’s first. 

But now it was just Hanzo, and he refused to abandon his...brother. If that was the appropriate word. ‘Appropriate’ he scoffed quietly to himself. They were so far beyond that point by now, he couldn’t even see the boundary that they had crossed anymore. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh, trying to chase away the thoughts that he’d thought he’d already resolved and left behind. 

Tucking himself comfortably under the fluffy covers of his futon, he let the drowsy afternoon heat lull him to sleep. His dreams were vague, but pleasant. He could feel something warm holding his hand, giving him a sense of comfort and security. A hot breath tickled his fingertips, and Genji’s name formed on his lips before the contact was broken and he was thrown into confusion. He panicked for a moment, body feeling sluggish and heavy as he fought to rouse himself from his dream. Genji’s skin was no longer warm, like it was in their youth. His breath against Hanzo’s skin was no longer hot, unless warmed by Hanzo himself. So then, who had he dreamed of? He blinked bleary eyes before hearing a snarl that sounded like Genji, and that jumpstarted Hanzo into action. He grabbed Stormbow and leapt to his feet, instantly regretting the sudden movement as it sent a wave of dizziness through him. Shaking it off with a staggered step forward, he regained his composure and rushed into the yard to aid his brother, levelling an arrow at what looked to be an intruder. 

“Cease,” he had growled commandingly, giving no room for dissent. 

If he was surprised at what he found, he didn’t show it. If it could bleed, it could be killed. Simple as that. His eyes narrowed, taking in the other’s face, memorizing it and trying to see if it rang a bell. It didn’t. He gave a small jerk of his head, calling Genji off, to which the younger Shimada complied reluctantly. Hanzo’s threatening atmosphere was ruined, however, when the younger decided to latch onto Hanzo instead, tucking his chin onto the elder’s shoulder cutely; arms wrapped possessively around his brother’s waist. Hanzo could feel the smirk on the other’s lips and felt the tiny chuckle running down his back as the stranger on the floor growled up at them. Knowing Genji, he was sure the younger had probably done something to provoke the stranger. 

“What is your business here?” he demanded, ignoring Genji for now, ever the practical one. Even with Genji getting in his way, he could not miss at such close quarters, and he was sure the stranger knew it. He frowned, taking his time to assess the stranger more thoroughly with a glance up and down while he waited for an answer. The man was...handsome? If strange looking. Nothing that Hanzo had ever seen before that was for sure. He was hairier than anyone he had ever met, with tufted ears and a bushy tail, hind legs like a dog, and dressed like a...cowboy? A wide-brimmed cowboy’s hat managed to sit atop the the tufted ears while a bright red poncho with gold, patterned trim sat a few sizes too small across the creature’s shoulders. It was baffling, and Hanzo would have swore he was still dreaming if he hadn’t had Genji’s impossibility to draw on. He hadn’t believed in vampires before either, but now? What was one werewolf to add to the mix.

“Easy there,” was the deep, rugged drawl in response; hands held up in surrender. The man had a heavy southern accent that Hanzo pinpointed as American. “I didn’ mean no harm,” he continued, making no move to get up. It didn’t reassure the archer any and he kept his bowstring taut, holding the position effortlessly. 

“That does not answer my question.” 

“Well, ya see. I heard there were ghosts here, but ‘stead I found a sleepin’ beauty.” (Not exactly a lie on McCree’s part. He just didn’t know how well it would go if he confessed Hanzo smelled delectable and that he wanted to claim him as his own - specially not with the vampire glaring daggers at him and draping himself so casually over the older man; a gesture that was not lost on McCree and he found himself baring his teeth in a forced smile.)

Hanzo gave a small ‘hm’, weighing the wolf’s words. He didn’t put away his bow. 

“Hanzooo,” Genji whined, nuzzling his brother’s neck. “We should dispose of him. He hurt me,” he continued, pouting and pointing at the pinpricks of blood where the wolf’s claws had dug into one of his arms. The wounds were already closing as they spoke, slowly but surely. The wolf rolled his eyes at the same time Hanzo did. 

“Hey! You attacked me first,” the wolf protested. 

“You were touching what was not yours to touch!” 

“Was just checkin’ that he wasn’t a ghost…” 

“And getting your stink all over him!” 

The childish banter probably would have continued on for quite awhile if Hanzo hadn’t put a stop to it. He relaxed his hold on his bow with a small huff of amusement mixed with exasperation and took one step back, intending to herd Genji away and not succeeding. 

“Anija!” Genji gave him pitiful puppy eyes, as if he hadn’t used them millions of times before on the elder Shimada. They didn’t have the effect they used to. Hanzo put his hand up, calling for silence on the matter and let the werewolf get up. Genji released him, if only to put space between Hanzo and the werewolf. 

“So...cow-wolf-man-san. What shall we do with you?” Hanzo murmured, quirking a brow and crossing his arms contemplatively. 

“How do you feel about adopting a guard dog?” came the response with a wink and what Hanzo supposed was meant to be a winning smile.


	2. Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thank you all for the patience! The final installment is here at last~ I hope you enjoy! If you haven't read the tags, please do! NSFW warning for this chapter!

Hanzo was surprised at how well McCree had just...slipped into their lives. It felt natural, like a missing piece of the puzzle that just fit right in amongst them. He was a comforting presence that brought a bit more life to the normally quiet mansion with; breaking the oppressive silence with whistled tunes that held bittersweet notes, his loud, but cheerful laughter, and just the warm drawl of his words as he chattered endlessly about everything and nothing at all. And at other times, there was quiet between them. Not an uncomfortable silence, but an amiable kind of quiet; where they could take solace in each other’s company while the ghosts of their past haunted their minds. It was...relaxing, the archer had to admit. 

He didn’t know when it happened, that he had begun to rely on the werewolf so much. It was as though a weight were lifted off his shoulders, and perhaps it was. He had never had time to relax before, didn’t want to relax; ceaselessly searching for ways to keep himself distracted, to keep his mind busy. But now, he had a, he snickered, ‘puppy’ to distract him. A big puppy at that, who would just lay on him, practically crushing him underneath his weight to keep him from doing chores. “Take a day off ‘n take a nap with me,” the ridiculous cowboy had whined once. Hanzo could only laugh and concede defeat; his hands finding his way to comb through soft, chestnut locks as if he’d had years of practice. 

And he couldn’t help but to chuckle at how dog-like McCree could be. He was always fetching things and bringing them to Hanzo - flowers from the garden, a snack from the kitchens, treats from town that he’d picked up. Now that Hanzo thought about it, for some reason the cowboy was always trying to feed him. “Yer always eating that rabbit food. We should really get some red meat in ya,” he remembered the cowboy complaining once. It was actually touching, to have someone looking out for him. Not that Genji didn’t, of course, but he couldn’t hen-peck Hanzo the way McCree did. Genji could only look after him in other ways, had supported him so much growing up throughout their childhood. It was in such moments of safety and comfort that Hanzo could reflect fondly on their past and looked forward to the future. 

He couldn’t remember ever laughing so hard as the day he had come home from grocery shopping to find Genji’s sleeping face doodled with all sorts of graffiti and a sheepish looking McCree caught red-handed with the marker. Hanzo had confiscated the marker - if only to finish thickening up Genji’s eyebrows to a comical state. That night, Genji was so confused as to why Hanzo and McCree kept exchanging conspiratorial glances and snickering whenever they glanced at him. Hanzo couldn’t even keep a straight face when Genji tried to sidle up to him to flirt with him as usual - not with the thick eyebrows and cartoony lashes and squiggly mustache drawn across his face; he could only snort in an attempt to hide the laughter and push him away. It was much later into the night that a high pitched scream of horror broke the quiet. Genji had passed a burnished vase and witnessed what had been done to his face. 

Hanzo and McCree had fled his wrath and the rest of the night had been filled with the sound of all three’s laughter. 

\---

McCree would have been all too happy to let things go on like this. He couldn’t remember a time as comfortable as this - a place he could call home. ‘Home,’ he thought wistfully. Something he hadn’t had since he was a young pup. It was now that he found himself remembering his younger years fondly, the smiles and laughter of his youth overlapping with the present day. He had thought Genji would be the one to warm up to him last, but the younger Shimada had actually been the easiest. Easy-going and fun, Genji was all about pleasure and just wanted to live the way he wanted with the least amount of stress. And if that meant dealing with a rival by turning him to a friend, then it seemed that was how he was going to do it. The vampire was a lot flirtier than McCree was expecting; he’d thought it would be limited to Hanzo alone but was surprised to find himself on the receiving end more often than not. Not that McCree wouldn’t flirt back, no, he had to stand his ground. Assert his dominance and all that jazz. And more often than not, Hanzo would wake up to find the two preening and competing with each other like gay peacocks, much to his dismay and and acceptance of just more nightmares to add to the growing list. 

It just felt so _right._

To wake up, wrapped around Hanzo and his delicious scent. The older dragon often complained about the cold, and McCree was more than happy to slip into his bed and cuddle up to him and make it all better - not that it always went smoothly. The first couple weeks of it happening ended up with a broken-nosed werewolf. Apparently, Hanzo did not take well to being woken up and was a fairly light sleeper. But like the lazy afternoons and nap-time sessions, McCree eventually got his way. Courtesy of hurt, puppy dog eyes. Throwing in a little whine of sadness for effect went a long way as well. Hanzo may have grown to be impervious to Genji’s puppy dog eyes, but McCree had yet to reach that limit. And judging by the way the dragon snuggled more against himself, as if to wrap the werewolf around himself like a safety blanket; Hanzo was more than happy to let McCree have his way for awhile yet. 

And it didn’t stop there. The evenings and nights weren’t always spent peacefully. Some days the nightmares were worse than others; the scent of blood and decay suffocating McCree, leaving him gasping for air and whimpering for relief. He awoke to gentle touches, two sets of them, one warm set of hands stroking through his sweat-matted hair and cool lips kissing the tears away. And once the tension melted away from him, strong arms wrapping around him from front and back, anchoring him back to reality with their solid reassurance.

He was no longer alone. 

He was home.

\---

Genji was not an idiot. He knew he could be fickle and irresponsible, but an idiot he was not. The vampire played around a lot, but he knew exactly what he was doing. But his lovely, dear brother and his newfound pet… He shook his head. He could see the fondness Hanzo was developing for McCree, could see that the two were falling for each other hard. But. Hanzo was so...vanilla. It was maddening. Genji gave props to McCree for trying. He had to admit, it was cute to see the two napping together sometimes when he awoke for the evening. McCree was good for Hanzo, and it made Genji happy to see his brother laughing more. But Hanzo never took the initiative to go further, even though Genji could see that he wanted to. 

And so, it was up to him to move things along. 

It was a simple thing. Warm sake to fill Hanzo’s belly, a moon full and heavy in the sky to try McCree’s patience, and a greed so thick on the air you could taste the want. Genji had had his fill of blood earlier and now had an armful of tired Hanzo tucked underneath his chin and laying pliant along his chest. He nosed along Hanzo’s neck, taking in the sweet floral scent mingling with just a hint of sake, sharp fangs grazing along the other’s neck. A ‘hmm’ of interest left Hanzo’s mouth before hands pushed against his face. 

“No more feeding tonight,” came the soft, rasp of his brother’s voice. 

He nipped at Hanzo’s fingers, ignoring his words before returning to nuzzle and lick experimentally at Hanzo’s neck. It felt so soft and silky and _warm_ underneath his lips. The thrum of blood rushing underneath the skin so tantalizing, and he knew the taste of it was every bit as intoxicating as the scent. He knew the ruby droplets would paint an exquisite picture as they glittered in the moonlight against Hanzo’s skin. And he knew the flash of gold of McCree’s eyes was fixed on them, a sound of protest on the other’s lips before he felt large hands tipping his chin up and away from Hanzo. 

“How about a little something different on the menu tonight, if you’re still hungry?” the wolf rumbled in offering. 

A smirk played along Genji’s lips. He could see how wide McCree’s pupils were blown, like a solar eclipse with just the faintest ring of gold outlining the black of his pupils. “Heh. Then perhaps a reward for such...good behavior,” he purred, cool hands slinking down to slide underneath Hanzo’s kyudo-gi, exposing more of the strong collar bones underneath. “Or do you think he must show us even better behavior first, Hanzo?” 

He could feel the laughter rumbling beneath his fingertips and felt Hanzo shift slightly. A quick glance down and he knew the coy look playing on Hanzo’s face. A mixture of innocence and come-hither that Genji had the pleasure of having aimed his way on many occasions. 

Genji knew McCree was caught in the trap when he heard the sharp intake of breath from the other.  
\---

The brothers were going to be the death of him. There was a feverish heat in his skin, partly the moon’s calling, but mostly from the brothers’ coaxing. He was almost glad for the cool touch of Genji’s skin against his, tamping down the heat flushing his skin. Hanzo was flush at McCree’s back, whispering husky praises into the wolf’s ears and with each breath drawing sweet moans from McCree’s lips that had promises of becoming howls of pleasure soon. Warm breaths tickled the skin at McCree’s neck along with wet kisses that trailed down his spine, drawing shivers of pleasure out of him. 

And then came the cool caress of Genji’s hands on him, wrapping around his neck and drawing him down to the smaller figure pressed into the futon beneath them. A wicked grin showing off sharp fangs glinted up at him while slim legs pressed into his sides, forcing him down and even closer. McCree was uncomfortably aware of the heavy weight between his legs as his dick showed its interest. The feeling all but melted away as McCree was practically lavished with attention. 

Strong, warm hands gripped his ass, kneading the plush yet firm muscle and bringing a low groan of approval from McCree. Next came a tentative bite on his ass cheeks and he could feel the tickle of Hanzo’s goatee ghosting between them before the press of a hot, wet tongue pierced him at the same time as dainty, needle-like fangs sank into his neck. His hips jerked on their own, grinding down against Genji’s. Vaguely, he felt a sense of satisfaction that Genji was feeling every bit as excited as he was before the haze of pleasure wiped all thoughts from his mind once more. 

After the prick of teeth came a tingling numbness to his neck before a heady rush of pleasure left him breathless at the bite. And judging by the low moan of delight that escaped Genji’s lips, the little vampire was enjoying the taste of him. He could feel Genji’s hands running through his hair, cool and gentle before fisting the strands at the base of his neck, tugging his head back with just the right show of force to get a growl of appreciation from him. The obscene sounds of tongues lapping at his body filled the air and it took him a few seconds to realize the whimpers of pleasure were his own. 

Not to be outdone, Hanzo’s tongue felt wickedly good sliding in and out of him. Gentle but assertive fingers that were sure of what they were doing helped stretch him just this side of painful but chased with pleasure. It was a fine line, and both brothers were playing him like a fiddle, each coaxing a new note to add to the melody from his lips. 

A different tongue licked along the edge of McCree’s ear, making him shiver in response before snarky words were registered. 

“Aww, is whining all the puppy can do?” A playful nip to his ear was all the encouragement he needed.  
“I’m sure I can think of something, Sugar,” he whispered back sweetly, clawed fingers ghosting ticklishly down the vampire’s side. 

“Think quickly, Cowboy,” Hanzo chuckled, kissing McCree’s back between his shoulder blades. The pop of a bottle was heard before lube slicked fingers were back to exploring inside of McCree; searching for that one sweet spot and succeeding. He was relentless. Pushing up with perfect aim, Hanzo tickled the spot over and over; McCree babbling and begging for what, he didn’t know, as he remember what he was planning for Genji before. His cock was heavy and dripping pools of cum onto Genji’s abs. Genji released his hold on McCree’s hair, giving his lead over to Hanzo who’s warm fingers tickled the scruff of McCree’s beard before tipping his chin up and back to face him. “Hm...What was that? You will have to use your words more clearly. I do not speak dog,” Hanzo cooed, voice dripping with honey. 

Trying to get a coherent thought together was a slow process, one that Genji didn’t seem willing to wait around for as McCree stumbled with his words. His cool hands guided McCree’s hot ones down, down his abs, smearing the cum that was there along in their wake to touch him. Taking pity on the cowboy it seemed, McCree was spared his words when Hanzo’s lips met his, tasting them tentatively at first before demanding entrance as he nibbled and pulled at McCree’s lower lip. McCree could feel Hanzo’s dick hard and hot at his back, nestling comfortably between his ass cheeks. 

He heard the click of a bottle once more and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Genji dribbling a generous amount down his own cock. “You are so slow,” Genji teased, opening himself up, reminding McCree that he needed to work on his multitasking. Genji looked so good while doing it though, biting his lower lip in concentration while a mischievous glint lit up his eyes in knowing - he knew exactly how delectable he looked. McCree could have drooled at the sight. Both siblings were highly attractive, and McCree half wished he could see Hanzo getting so worked up as well. Goals for another day. For now, a growl of want bubbled up in McCree’s throat; determined to not fall behind. He renewed his kiss with Hanzo in fervor, drawing the most delightful blush high on the other man’s cheekbones as he nipped and sucked at the other man’s tongue. His breath was nearly sucked out of him as he felt Hanzo’s hand trace his hips, wrapping around to work up his cock with his lube-slicked hand. 

“Ngh...I-I don’t think I can last if you keep doing that, Darlin’,” he hated to confess, already feeling the beginnings of his knot begin to swell. 

“Oh?” Hanzo snickered quietly, squeezing McCree’s cock firmly, just this side of painful and edging dangerously close to being unpleasant. 

“D-Darlin’, please,” he begged. 

“Getting tired already, Gunslinger?” Hanzo laughed softly but gave in to the other’s wishes, releasing him and peppering his back with little kisses, hands drifting to his hips instead and kneading the soft flesh there placatingly. 

“Don’t worry, Jesse, we’ll take good care of you,” Genji promised, his tone sending a sharp spike of anticipation through the cowboy. 

“Mhm,” Hanzo hummed against McCree’s ear. 

McCree almost wept with joy at how blessed his luck was. Genji was on all fours before him, spread wide and waiting, his hole glistening with lubricant invitingly.

“Hurry it up,” the younger Shimada demanded, grinding against McCree’s erection. He didn’t need a second prompt, thick cock sinking slowly into the tightness with an obscenely wet sound that didn’t quite mask the groan leaving his leaps. 

“Ahh..nnn…” Genji moaned, twitching around McCree’s member, and the wolf leaned forward to lick his neck apologetically for his size. It was after a few, shallow thrusts, allowing Genji to grow accustomed before Hanzo joined in. 

“You’re doing so well, Jesse,” he praised softly, hands once more at McCree’s hips, thumbs pulling the full cheeks apart. “Are you ready?” he asked, nuzzling the nape of McCree’s nape while waiting for the okay. 

“Please,” McCree whispered, voice a little hoarse from all the prep work the brothers had done on him earlier. 

He had sunk in as deep as he could go inside of Genji, the younger Shimada already impatiently bucking back against him, demanding he move more, and that, combined with the feel of Hanzo entering him nearly pushed him over the edge into climax. It felt so good to be sheathed to the hilt, and even better when he felt so comfortably full with the heat of Hanzo’s cock filling him up. And Hanzo’s cock was just as good if not better than the fingers that had filled him earlier, aim impeccable as always as he slowly rubbed back and forth, aiming up to grind against McCree’s sweet spot. 

They found an easy pace, after a while, McCree finally settling into one in which he would thrust into Genji as Hanzo pulled out and push himself back into Hanzo’s dick as he pulled out. It was an almost languid pace, each of them taking the time to explore each other’s bodies and figure out what would make one another _scream _. He delighted in finding out Genji liked having the lobe of his ear sucked and was helped along by Genji being very vocal about what he wanted, all the while being spoiled by Hanzo who meticulously explored McCree’s body with his hands and his mouth. He revelled in the feel of the archer’s hands ruffling his hairy chest and tweaking his nipples...the feel of them ghosting ticklishly over his ribs as hickeys and love bites were laid first against his neck, then trailing down to his shoulder, and progressing lower still. Hanzo’s lips captured his once more and Genji, impatient as ever, sped up the pace, thrusts becoming unsteady as each began to flag and near climax. Genji, screaming his pleasure as McCree finally pushed his knot all the way in with a loud groan, filling the younger Shimada with wet spurts of cum, only the slightest trickle managing trickle out. McCree was seeing stars by the time Hanzo worked him through his climax, abusing his hole with deep thrusts, the cum bubbling out of him by the end of it with a restrained moan from Hanzo. McCree felt boneless but relaxed in a way he hadn’t in a long while. A pleasant ache was settling on him that he knew he’d feel in the morning, but for now, it felt good to be wrapped in the scent of the Shimadas and sex.__

__Hanzo had been the first to slip away; McCree and Genji being stuck together for at least awhile longer, but came back with warm, wet towels to wipe themselves down as best he could. McCree was slipping in and out of sleep at that point, making himself more a nuisance than anything as he nuzzled against Hanzo’s touch with sleepy hums._ _

__\---_ _

__It was a sound McCree hadn’t heard in a long while, a sound he’d wished he had the pleasure of forgetting. It was a soft sound, but incessant, and it took McCree longer than he’d thought to locate it. It had been sitting at the bottom of his clothes drawer; a souvenir from his time in Blackwatch that he never thought he’d hear again. He was half hoping that it was just a malfunction, that he would just need to take out the battery, but it wasn’t the case. He recognized the icon flashing on the holofeed: Winston._ _

__He glanced at Hanzo who was sleeping, a knit in his brow indicating he was starting to get annoyed by the beeping and glanced at the drawn black curtains where he knew Genji was currently dead to the world. With a heavy sigh, the cowboy stepped outside._ _

__“Hello?”_ _

__\---_ _

__McCree glanced back at the Hanamura castle. It looked so serene and beautiful; cherry blossoms drifting down in gentle showers of petals he knew were a soft, pastel pink, but for now glowed white in the moonlight -- so different from where he was heading next. He engraved the sight in his mind, sure that he wouldn’t see it for a long while to come. It was time to say farewell._ _

__But at least it wasn’t the end._ _

__Looking to either side of himself, he felt at peace. Hanzo and Genji were going to join him in the fight. It was time to reunite with his old family and bring along the new._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has finally come to an end! Honestly, it was meant to be a porn without plot story at first, but I really wanted some relationship development and ahhh things just kind of went out of control from there! It may be finished, but I know it's not perfect, and I doubt with even more time it ever would be, but I think this is as good as it gets for now. I apologize profusely for how choppy this chapter was - there were so many routes I was thinking of taking with this story, but I settled for the short and sweet ending for now. Perhaps I'll write a companion series in the future, but for now, thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter for sure - unless I get swallowed by the fluff. We'll see |D;


End file.
